


Beasts unleashed

by Chibisuke (Ana_dragneel_chan)



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: "the Vermillions get a family vacation" the fic, Fuegoleon is just done with his siblings, Gen, Leo is used as a punching bag again, T rating because those royals don't know what "chill" means, too bad Mereoleona chose where they were going
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27247921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ana_dragneel_chan/pseuds/Chibisuke
Summary: Because for some reason, the Wizard King thought it would be a good idea to give the Vermillions a vacation.The problem wasn't even that, after all, it's not like he willing released three beasts into the concentrated magic zone, right?(Unfortunately for him, that was actually the case).
Relationships: Fuegoleon Vermillion & Leopold Vermillion & Mereoleona Vermillion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Beasts unleashed

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Feras à solta](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25133578) by [Chibisuke (Ana_dragneel_chan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ana_dragneel_chan/pseuds/Chibisuke). 



> Okay, so here we have a translation of a fic I originally wrote on my first language. I did revise it to make it more enjoyable, I hope you guys like it!
> 
> Ana/Chibi~

It felt like any ordinary day somewhere in the concentrated magic zone. The sun was shining, the birds of the region were singing, the animals continued their routine. And everything would be normal, if it weren't for the trio walking along the nature trail arguing among themselves.

“Sister, are you sure this trail is going somewhere?”

“Just shut up and follow me. I know where we are going.”

“Are you sure we're not lost?” Leopold interrupted, causing the two older siblings to stop fighting between themselves and look at him. “You know, I have the impression that we have passed through a place like this before.”

“Oh, do you want to show the way, Leo?” Mereoleona opened a predator smile and activated a paw magic. “Come on! We are almost there.”

And while Leopold kept telling Mereoleona to release him, Fuegoleon just watched the scene in resignation and followed behind the two. And to think it was supposed for them to be on vacation...

* * *

It all started with a visit from the Wizard King.

It was another day of activity at the base of the Crimson Lions. In the courtyard, the captain conducted special training for the squad members, who were more energetic than ever.

The previous day, they had returned from yet another of Mereoleona's hellish workouts and it was time to see if the members had become stronger.

The noise of the names of the spells being shouted, the spells being thrown everywhere, the noise of people giving and taking blows had taken over the place. While waiting, Julius could not hide his excitement and desire to go there to see the training. Looking at the orders he had personally come to deliver, the Wizard King tried to maintain an expression that did not show his anxiety, at least until Fuegoleon appeared.

The captain of the Crimson Lions finally appeared in the discreet office, with a certain fear in his actions. After all, what kind of issue was urgent enough for the Wizard King himself to visit the squad base?

And as soon as Julius gave a quick half explanation and placed the sealed document in Fuegoleon's hands, the captain found himself alone in the room.

And as soon as he looked at the contents, nothing could prepare Fuegoleon for the order that was right there.

“But what kind of order is that, Julius?!”

* * *

Just remembering the main reason for his current headache, Fuegoleon wanted to start a fire. In that sense, the incessant fighting between Leopold and Mereoleona did nothing to make the situation more pleasant.

The fight seemed to escalate for nothing again. It was time to intervene and contain damage again.

“Sister, could you let him go? I know we're in the middle of nowhere, but...”

“We are not in the middle of nowhere.” Mereoleona interrupted him, dropping Leopold without any care on the ground. “We are at a point in the concentrated magic region that I know exactly where it is.”

“That does not change the fact that we are somewhere in the middle of nowhere that only you should know how to navigate, Sister.” Leo commented after walking away. He didn't want to risk being caught by his sister's magic again.

“Not to mention that we're almost there.” She completed. “Unless you want a fight here and now?”

It was as if at that very moment two hungry beasts were facing each other.

Leopold took a step back before falling down, looking at the scene without moving a finger. The stalemate continued for about one, two minutes, until the two older siblings broke off the fight and Leo could finally breathe easily.

“Okay, now in which direction was the place you want to show us so badly?”

“Well, just follow me.” Mereoleona smirked and sprinted in one direction, followed by Fuegoleon.

Seeing that he was going to fall behind, Leopold got up as quickly as possible and ran out in the same direction as he saw his siblings going.

“Wait for me!” He shouted as he tried to reach them.

Little did he know that Mereoleona had prepared a very special surprise at their final destination ...

* * *

A heavy silence surrounded the three Vermillions. On one hand, Mereoleona with the most arrogant body language possible, on the other hand, Fuegoleon considering his life decisions, with Leopold, who was more lost than anything with the situation, by his side.

The silence continued, until Mereoleona decided to provoke the others.

“So, what do you think?”

"Sister, of all places..." Fuegoleon was about to complain when Leopold interrupted him.

“After all, what is so special here, Sister?” He asked while looking around.

The three were in a region that was the division of the forest that they had been crossing with inhospitable terrain. On one side, you could see the signs of the dense forest where they had spent the past few days. On the other, a plateau that ended on a steep cliff.

The three could see the other side of the cliff, which was very similar to the side they were on. There was a plateau with low vegetation that soon became a dense forest, continuing way beyond where their vision could reach.

“They say that whoever survives the environment at the bottom of the cliff ends up becoming stronger.” Mereoleona replied with her arms crossed. “But I doubt that someone who is only bark and no bite can do it.”

And that was it. With a single sentence, Mereoleona had set fire to the playground.

Leopold, who was just curious before, now was also revolted. He would NEVER quietly accept such an insult.

“If you say so, I'll prove that I can!”

“Will you prove it?” Mereoleona looked skeptically at her youngest brother. “So, what are you waiting for?”

And in that very moment, Leopold Vermillion regretted his choice of words.

Mereoleona caught him by the collar and with enviable precision, hurled the youngest one towards the valley at the bottom of the cliff.

“ _Bon voyage_. We'll wait for you up here!”

“Did you really need to do all this, Sister?”

“Ah, don't worry. This small fall won’t kill him.”

“I thought you had overcome the idea of throwing him off a cliff after that day...”

“Look at you again being that annoying righteous self or yours.” She shrugged. “If you want to convince me that you're right, let's solve it _that way._ ”

“You leave me no choice...”

The two released an immense amount of magical power. And with roars similar to those of wild beasts, Fuegoleon and Mereoleona launched themselves at each other, to fight until one of them could no longer get up.

* * *

Compared to Mereoleona's random punches, the experience of being thrown to the bottom of a cliff didn’t hurt at all.

At least Leopold had been lucky in his landing. You couldn't see it from up there, but at the bottom of the valley there was a river and Leopold had fallen into the water.

Soaked, Leo came out of the water while listening to the echo of his siblings fighting each other up there. The youngest looked around, searching for any sign indicating why that cliff had a superstition that whoever survived it would become stronger.

It didn’t look like there was anything to support the story. Leopold was apparently alone there, with only the sound of the river current for company. The bottom of the cliff was a very inhospitable place, even with a water source inside.

Looking at the wall, he could see that the climb would not be easy. Hopefully, he would make it to the top after his siblings had already burned all excess energy and wouldn’t have to deal with surprise attacks.

Except it was too early to think about it.

A growl gradually grew louder and Leopold turned slowly in the direction of the noise, only to face a huge wild boar.

Another grunt cut the air, along with a sniff. And then the boar moved towards Leopold, full of hatred.

Leopold managed to deflect the first charge, almost getting caught on it, but not for long. The boar was about to charge again, determined to end the magic knight.

“So, it's like that? I'll show you how strong I can be!”

The grimoire shone and Leopold decided to use his magic to stop the furious animal.

“Fire Magic: Spiral Flames!”

The pillars of fire emerged, hitting the boar head on and causing the direction in which the animal chaged to be changed. But a single attack was not enough to take the furious animal down.

With his eyes full of determination and his hands full of flames, Leopold went all out in the fierce battle that was going on there.

* * *

Up on the cliff, the two oldest Vermillions could hear the noises of Leopold's struggle, but without ever stopping their own fight.

“It looks like Leo found today’s dinner.” Mereoleona commented while dodging an attack.

The two continued to exchange punches and magic, completely focused on the battle. At the pace they were going, it seemed that that training session would end without a winner.

With his breathing hard and the sound of something heavy being thrown to the ground, Leopold had finally managed to return to the top of the cliff.

But he didn't have time to breathe. Mereoleona landed a well-aimed hit that sent Fuegoleon towards the nearby trees and soon turned to receive the youngest sibling.

“It seems you came back quickly, Leo.” She looked at the huge animal lying on the floor and Leopold's breathless state. “Are you in this state after a little basic exercise like this?”

“Wait... huf huf... I... I just need one...” He tried to answer, but couldn't hide how tired he was. “...huf huf ...just-“

And as soon as Leopold Vermillion looked in his sister's direction, he was met by a fireball. By a fireball right in the middle of the face.

“Is that the best you can do, Leo?!”

“No, Sir!”

“Great, because I'm not finished yet!”

And Mereoleona rushed forward, forcing Leopold to react quickly so as not to be hit by another fire attack. The younger Vermillion deflected precariously, finding no space to counterattack.

Mereoleona continued to press with punches and random bursts of magic and the two continued this dance of attacks and deflections until Leopold saw an opportunity.

“Fire magic: spiral flames!”

“Nice try, but...” Mereoleona took the attack on purpose and used the moment to get very close with a straight punch. “...it's not strong enough!”

The punch connected, launching Leopold straight into the nearest trees. And the way he fell on the floor, he stayed.

“Come on Leo, get up that we're not done yet.” Mereoleona declared impatient.

“I think he is not in a position to continue, Sister.”

“And what does a such righteous person like you know about training limits?”

“Enough to get to your level... without almost killing those who are not used to it.” Fuegoleon bit back, starting a glare war with Mereoleona.

“Oh ... it's okay.” They both heard Leopold's weak voice coming from the pile of branches where he had landed. He did an okay signal with his hand and the glance war stopped for good. “I'm fine, now... can we get dinner?!”

“Alright.” Fuegoleon conceded.

And right away the three got together to feast on the giant animal that Leopold had defeated. But of course, making barbecue using magic is not always the best idea ...

Well, at least it was not worse than the idea of a family training vacation.

* * *

“...And that is why I want a fight with you here and now, my rival!” Leopold finished telling the story, all excited for a clash.

“That’s so cool! I also wanted to be able to go on a family vacation!” Asta got overexcited. “Even better to be able to go on a vacation and train at the same time!”

“So?” Leopold asked again, expecting a positive response.

“But Leo, you were not the only one who trained these days.” Asta remarked a little thoughtfully. “Are you sure?”

“Of course I do, my rival!”

And with that the two started a one-on-one fight, to test how stronger they had become.

“And there they go...” Yuno observed, watching the two fighting like two wild beasts.

“There they go again...” Noelle stated dispassionately. “Nice way to waste a day off...”

“You’re right.”

Later, if someone asked what happened on their day off, Noelle would only answer one thing:

“Nothing big, just an unexpected event with some beasts unleashed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Reproducing the formal royalty speech is not easy ... In the worst case, I tried!  
> And as much as Leopold was used as a punching bag, I love the boy e.e  
> For some reason I got the impression it's easier to write formal speech in English?


End file.
